Nothing Is Impossible
by distel
Summary: PART ONE OF THE WRP SAGA, Martha, Ten/Rose - Martha Jones finds that Rose Tyler is not as easily hated as she thought she was. No, sometimes even the amazing Rose Tyler needs help from others.


_This is the first part of a small series all were written before any sort of news/spoilers about the s4 final had come to my ears and they will continue to stay this way._

**Part one of the _Weird Red Planet_ Saga**

#

She found her sitting on one of the dark and rough stones that scattered the surface of the small planet. It had not been easy to follow her quick retreat, past the rock formation they used as a parking space for the TARDIS, up a steep path, over more and more rocks, a few turns left and right, before she spotted the blonde hair fluttering on top of the dark stone.

Slowly she approached her, gave her time to indicate whether or not she wanted to be left alone. But Rose did not move and Martha took this as a sign that it was all right for her to come closer.

"Weird planet, this one", Martha said as she sat down next to the younger girl with a slight sigh. "Funny that this deformed rock formation is what the TARDIS needs, eh?" She did not expect a response, so she was surprised when Rose shrugged slightly before turning to her the tiniest bit. Her face was passive, closed off, and she didn't say a word.

The silence between them stretched on for a long time, both of them just sitting, staring at the black rocks or the sandy, red earth beneath. Martha had no idea how to approach her. With time, this girl had became something of a legend in the TARDIS. Her name was rarely spoken, but everyone knew about her. How she and the Doctor had travelled together, had grown close. How they had lost each other. No one knew the details. Not even Jack, the only one who knew her except for the Doctor, knew all the details.

So when Rose had suddenly found her way back, no one knew how to react. This was Rose, _the_ Rose. The one girl whose name kept the Doctor fighting, whose loss pained him more than anything since he had lost his people. And still she was the one who kept him going, so it seemed.

They had no idea how she could be with them again. At least Martha didn't and she knew Donna did not know more than she did. The Doctor had an idea, she was sure of that. But it wasn't as if he shared anything with them any more.

Martha let her eyes wander over the hunched figure next to her. Rose looked tired, to say the least. Her hair was a mess, her eyes tired and rimmed. Martha was sure she had put up with a lot to find her way back across the void.

It had been quite the spectacular moment, her reappearance. And still it did not play out like she had expected it to.

The door to the TARDIS had opened, and there she had been, just standing there, her mouth open in shock, her eyes filled with wonder, excitement and most of all, hope.

Jack had been the first one to break the thick silence. With a cry of joy he had run to her, swept her up in his arms and crushed her to his chest. Rose had hugged him back just as fiercely, happy tears spilling down her cheeks. How could he be there, she had asked, and Jack had laughed his full laugh, waved her question aside and hugged her again before kissing her, smack, full on the lips. Martha had been quite shocked to see this but Rose had just laughed and shaken her head.

After this joyful encounter, things had gotten quiet again. No one knew what to do, all eyes travelled to the Doctor. He just stood there, staring, not moving. Rose stared back at him, an uncertain smile gracing her features, but before she could take one step forward, the Doctor had turned and vanished. He had gone deep into the TARDIS - at least that was what they figured.

Of course it had been Donna to break the uncomfortable scene by stepping forward, offering Rose a small smile. She'd rolled her eyes at where the Doctor had vanished before extending a hand, introducing herself. Rose seemed grateful enough at the time to have a distraction from what was certainly not the reunion she had envisioned.

After Donna's brave approach, Jenny flew past Martha to welcome Rose.

Martha was unsure how to approach her. How many times had she been angry at this person, had even wished for her to not exist at all. In her head, it had always been Rose's fault that the Doctor did not see her like she wanted him to see her. But now, after such a long time, she had learned that it had not been Rose. No, it was just how the Doctor was. He wouldn't have loved her no matter what. At least not romantically. She had accepted this a long time ago, had moved on. She loved her fiancée with all her heart, could not imagine someone else at her side, and yet, the sudden appearance of Rose shook her more than it should.

"So he has a daughter?" Rose's sudden question brought Martha back to the present. She looked over at the blonde and gave a slight grin. "Yeah, quite the story, believe me." Rose nodded, an actual small smile coming to her lips. "I can imagine", she nearly whispered.

Silence fell over them again. And this time, it was not companionable. Martha felt like she should say something. Do something. She had been the one to come after Rose so it was her turn, right? But what was she to say? This woman did not know her.

"How long have you been with him?" It was a simple enough question but Martha was sure she knew what Rose really wanted to know.

She took a few moments to gather her words. "Since right after ..." She looked at Rose, uncertainly. "After Canary Wharf."

"Ah ..." Was Rose's reply.

"Well, technically Donna met him first but only for a day. She ..." Martha stopped. Rose looked at her, openly, obviously keen to know what had happened in the last few years. But Martha did not know how to tell her. Did not even know if she wanted to. Not because she wanted to exclude Rose but because it just did not feel right. Not yet.

"A lot has happened since you had to leave. I mean, when I met the Doctor, I was still a medical student! Now I'm working for UNIT and have a fiancée." She stopped again. Rose was still looking at her and she suddenly felt more out of place than ever. She felt as if she had to make it up to Rose, to somehow make it better. She opened her mouth, but the words that left her mouth weren't the ones she had wanted to say.

"I am so sorry, Rose."

Rose's eyebrow rose at that. "What for?"

Suddenly, the words were rushing out of Martha. "When I met the Doctor, I was swept away. He is amazing and wonderful and so ... he is what I imagined life to be. And I thought him and me, that we were special. That he and I were ... but we weren't, never, but all the time I wished for it and I was so blind! And I blamed you. I blamed it all on you. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that! I know that now and ..." Martha stopped when Rose suddenly held up a hand.

"It's OK", she said simply and smiled. It did look a little forced but Martha smiled back non-the-less. "I know how you feel. Or felt." Rose said. "I once thought the same thing. That him and me ... but I guess we all have to wake up at some point." Roses eyes were fixed on the earth before her, her voice was bitter. And suddenly Martha saw an opportunity to help.

"But that's just it, Rose. You and the Doctor, it was special. It still is!" She lay her hand lightly on Rose's shoulder and the young woman looked at her. "Can't have been so special for him, eh? Or does he greet all his former companions by fleeing the room and then not speaking at all once he comes back?"

"Rose", Martha gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Don't you dare tell me all that moping I have been doing for years was for nothing." Rose looked at her, confused and Martha grinned some more. "You shouldn't sit here, moping, you should be celebrating! This man - or alien, or Time Lord - whatever, he is so in love with you, you can't even imagine!" Rose narrowed her eyes, clearly not believing her.

"I have travelled with him for such a long time, I saw him turn human, forgetting what it meant to be a Time Lord, forgetting everything, and still it was _your_ face he drew into his journal. I saw him broken over losing you and right now, I see him scared. Don't you see it? Don't you understand?" Martha realized she had started gesturing with her arms and let them drop to her sides with a cheapish grin on her lips. Rose stared at her, apparently a little shocked by the revelations.

"So .. you're saying ...", Rose started, uncertain, obvisouly trying to figure Martha out. "I say go to him! Talk to him. Now! Don't waste another moment, Rose Tyler. You lost too many already."

Rose held her gaze a few more moments before she rose to her feet, Martha doing the same. "Thank you, Martha Jones", she said, this time a real smile was filling her face and before she knew it, Martha felt Roses arms around her and she hugged her back, smiling just as wide.

Martha watched Rose as she made her way down to path, back to the TARDIS. Tying her hair into an untidy knot, she turned around once more and beamed and Martha beamed back.

Who would have thought. Who would have thought that meeting Rose Tyler would not make her bitter. Who would have thought that she would be the one to help Rose? Certainly not her. _But_, Martha thought as she, too, made her way back to the blue box, _I should have guessed. After all, with the Doctor, nothing is impossible. _


End file.
